


A Song of Promise

by Blitza



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, Romance, jack proposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitza/pseuds/Blitza
Summary: Because the song Jack sang for Sally wasn't just a song. It was a song of promise.





	A Song of Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanova/gifts).



When Jack saw her there, it was an undeniable urge that went through him. It was will and love and devotion and gratitude and so, so, so much more! The knowledge and the warmth that her actions and reactions with him brought him was mind shattering in its heated strength. He felt as though he were on the cusp of something wonderful, beautiful, absolutely magnificent in its entirety.

And somehow, Jack just knew that he had to have her for himself. Not for a day, or week, or even a month. He wanted her by his side for all of eternity. Wanted her far more than Halloween or Christmas, or any other Holiday!

So, he gave into the urge and began to sing.

His voice was deep and held a ting in it as he sang the opening words of the song that every member of Halloween Town knew by heart.

" _ **My Dearest Friend, if you don't mind,"**_

For what was a lover but a dearest companion and friend? If you could not spend a few hours with them joyfully, could you truly spend an eternity with them? Sally was all of that and more, and Jack couldn't fathom why he hadn't realized it earlier.

" _ **I'd like to join you by your side."**_ The ancient request flowed from his lips like intricate streaks of fragile gold. Jack took another step forward before stopping at the metal fence between them. It stood as though a physical testament to the distance separating them. There, he waited for a moment as she looked to him. Sally's eyes were wide with joy and wonder and when he stood Jack knew that this wish, at least, had been granted. Sally looked on him with the tenderest of loves, and though he did not deserve it, Jack planned on tying that love to him for all of eternity. He didn't have a ring yet, but he was sure he would never be able to find one good enough anyway.

" _ **Where we can gaze into the stars."**_ His tone brightened, and a happy lilt wove its way within his carefully recited words. His long, spindly legs stepped delicately over the short, metal fence as he gazed up at her in awe filled adoration. Without hesitation he plunged into the next part of the ancient song of marital promise. His arms flowed out in a habitual gesture that seemed just so, so right.

" _ **And sit together, now and forever, for it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be."**_ The last part of the invocation was sung together by both participants and Jack covered in glee at her high voice. It rang out clear and fine, yet melded with his deep tones perfectly. He continued walking forward with grace and elegance. Jack treasured every step and watched every flowing movement of her arms as they unfolded to welcome him. When he finally reached the top of the hill where the ragdoll woman stood he relished grasping her small hands in his.

Now he looked down upon Sally and her perfect eyes met his own an almost ritualistic way. As the song ended, they both blinked before moving forward to embrace. Jack pulled her into his arms gently before placing a loving kiss on her lips in return for one from her.

From now until forever, they would not part.

He, her husband. And she, his wife.

_**Now and forever more...** _

* * *

Soooo... could not get myself to write anything on either To Be a Hero or Moon Phased Wizard. Instead, I gave my brain a break and wrote this.

This is the first time I've watched Nightmare Before Christmas, btw. It was fun.

Merry Christmas and God bless!

Blitza


End file.
